


Till Apocalypse Do We Part

by HallowedNight



Series: Newmann One-Shots [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Like completely unadulterated fluff, M/M, Newt and Hermie finally get married, Newt is endearingly unprepared, Personal Vows, Wedding, and Hermann is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the first time in his life, Hermann was truly terrified. He had never been afraid to own up to what he was, he had faced up to bullies all his life and even lived through the beginning of the apocalypse…but nothing came close to the nerves he felt on his wedding day."</p>
<p>In which Newt is woefully unprepared, but the wedding goes on anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Apocalypse Do We Part

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shamelessly fluffy little one-shot I wrote for a request on Tumblr.
> 
> Did I mention it's fluffy?

For the first time in his life, Hermann was truly terrified. He had never been afraid to own up to what he was, he had faced up to bullies all his life and even lived through the beginning of the apocalypse…but nothing came close to the nerves he felt on his wedding day. 

Newt had decided that they would both walk into the Shatterdome at the same time; it had seemed like a great idea in the moment, but now Hermann was seriously regretting agreeing. A firm knot of nerves was constantly tightening in his stomach, and forcing away morbid thoughts like Newt tripping and cracking his skull open all over the floor was becoming increasingly difficult. After all, the man had never had much coordination…

Hermann’s chest seized momentarily when Mako finally took his left arm and urged him from the doorway he had been leaning on. Quiet music (of Newton’s choosing) was drifting towards the center of the Shatterdome from somewhere unseen, but the mathematician forced himself to look straight ahead, too secretly afraid that Newt would mysteriously disappear if he even attempted to look in the man’s general direction. He did try to force a smile when Mako nudged him with her elbow, but he had a feeling the expression only made him look queasier than he already felt.

Both processions, which came through two aisles through the fan-shaped swath of chairs, met at the hastily erected altar in the center of the Shatterdome much quicker than Hermann had anticipated. He gave Mako a quick peck on the cheek, then took a deep breath through his nose before turning to see his fiancé for the first time that day. Immediately – miraculously – the knot of fear in Hermann’s stomach vanished at the huge grin on Newton’s face. Now trying and probably failing to hide his own smile, the mathematician sidled closer to his partner, who looked surprisingly put together in a black tuxedo, black shoes and-

“Newton!” Hermann hissed under his breath as Marshal Pentecost began the ceremony with a traditional speech. “What the _flying fuck_ is around your neck?”

Newt cracked another sheepish grin. “That, my dear,” he whispered, “is called _fashion_.”

The biologist’s bowtie, which they had agreed would be a solid color, was printed with little Kaiju of all shapes and sizes, battling tiny embroidered representations of the enormous robots inhabiting the huge building around them. Though Hermann had been initially irritated, he supposed he should have expected Newt to do something like this. At least he could appreciate the workmanship that had gone into the thing. 

Sighing lightly, Hermann shook his head and turned his attention back to the Marshal. They had decided on a fairly traditional, if scaled-down, ceremony, though they had both written their own vows for the occasion. The mathematician, being the perfectionist that he was, had his memorized word for word, but that didn’t stop the familiar twinge of anxiety that fell into his stomach when Stacker announced it was time for the vows and looked his way.

Indulging in yet another deep breath, Hermann turned to his partner and took one of his hands gently, twining their fingers together like they always did when they were curled up watching a movie or trying to get to sleep.

“Newton,” he began quietly, glancing from their entwined hands to his partner’s face. “You are truly the light of my life, and I vow to love you as long as we both shall live… I will love, help and support you in all that you do, on both good days and bad; I will love your quirks, imperfections and hard edges as thoroughly as any part of you, and I will cherish even to the end of the world.” Hermann smiled at his last words; his vows were short, but the slight sniff from Newt suggested they had made their impact. Even as he began his own vows, Newt’s voice was trembling ever so slightly.

“Hermann, I will be completely honest…and say that I actually didn’t prepare any vows.”

Hermann stared dumbstruck at his partner, but Newt continued before he could say anything.

“I tried, believe me, I did. But I just couldn’t put my feelings onto paper so I decided I would just say whatever popped into my mind. I figured it would work better this way.”

As unorthodox as that particular thought was, Hermann had to admit that Newton had a point. Getting ideas from Newton’s head and onto paper had always been like pulling teeth, so Hermann, once again, wasn’t surprised that the biologist had chosen to just speak from the heart.

“Anyway, before I go into my actual vows, I just wanted to say thank you, Hermann, for putting up with me. It may sound stupid or silly or whatever, but…you’re probably the only person who has actually embraced me for everything I am, and I could never thank you enough for that. So, in return, I vow to always remain faithful and loving forever, because I’m sure I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I’d do anything for you. I really, really hope that we don’t die in a fiery, Kaiju-induced apocalypse, because I want nothing more than to grow old with you, and dying would make that really hard.”

Silence followed this strange little speech as everyone silently wondered whether Newt was finished or not. Hermann knew he was and had to hold back tearful laughter for several minutes before the Marshal asked for the rings. Tendo, looking remarkably like a young Elvis in a white tux, stepped forward and handed both rings to their respective owners.

Both rings had been made separately and didn’t match; Newt and Hermann had both wanted their own say in what their partner had to wear for the rest of his life. Newt had bought a traditional gold band for Hermann, with a German inscription inside that read “thank you.” Newt’s ring was a matte-finished platinum band, which Hermann had gone to great lengths to procure; it was not cheap, and the intricately detailed Kaiju engravings inside had taken three tries for the company to get correct.

The room was silent as the pair exchanged rings, but erupted as soon as the Marshal announced their kiss, which was short and sweet and followed by an enthusiastic hug that almost made Hermann drop his cane. 

As the now married couple turn towards their still cheering audience, Hermann finally stopped trying to hide his smile. Though the days ahead seemed bleak, this day, at least, was a much needed day of celebration.

“Hermann?”

The mathematician pulled himself out of his reverie to glance at his new husband. “Yes, dear?”

“What’re we gonna do about names?”

Hermann rolled his eyes; he had been dreading that question for weeks, as the pair rarely agreed on details like that.

“Do not ruin this moment for me, Newton.”

The biologist snorted. “Fine, Mr. Grumpy Gills,” he said, the smile obvious in his voice. Hermann ignored the nickname and planted kiss on Newt’s temple just as a tearful Mako ran to hug them both. 

It was amazing to Hermann how humans could come together and rejoice at a time like this, when the Earth itself was practically crumbling around them. That day, as he witnessed firsthand humankind’s ability to bounce back from hardship and live and love life to the fullest even in the face of certain destruction, his waning faith in humanity was restored. With his reason for living by his side, Hermann was more than ready to do his part in saving the world.


End file.
